Smile
by PokeHope
Summary: That's the end of there battle. They have respect for each other now. Ash doesn't want him to go though. ComaShipping (I don't own cover art!)
"Paul!" I yelled out the the mauve haired trainer. He turned around. I never had excepted him too. I just assumed he'd continue walking as if I hadn't called. In the background the sun was setting and the ocean was splashing. The only sounds for a few minutes, was myself trying to catch my breath. Paul just stared at me. And I stared at Paul. There was a soft breeze lifting the leaves of the ground as the silence continued. Until someone spoke.

"Infernape's gotten a lot stronger." Paul's closed his eyes as a smile sneaked on to his face. It was quite strange to see him smile. It was a change from his usual scowl, but it was a good change.

"Yeah sure has, Paul!" I had finally managed to catch my breath back grinning at Paul. That smile soon changed to a frown as a thought came to my mind. "Are you going?"

"I lost Ash, didn't I?" His tone was like if his was saying the most obvious thing in the world. "So there's no reason to stay. I'm going to go back to Snowpoint City, and request another battle there with Brandon." I listened to his words carefully. We'd both grained respect for each other. There was no point fighting over that now. No matter how much I wanted him to stay.

"Gotcha, good luck Paul,"

"Yeah. Thanks. You too." Even though he was straight to the point I couldn't help but hear some happiness in his tone. His dark orbs stared directly into my caramel ones. Even though his frown was back, I'm glad he'd smiled at all. I remembered back to the end of our battle. He'd smiled then too. It was as rare as gold, but it wasn't impossible to come across. My smile was bright, yet kind. I thought back to when we first met. He was throwing away starly like they were nothing. I was looking for Pikachu at that time. I'd just ran into Brock again, as we had mistaken Elekid's electricity for Pikachu's. That's when I met the mauve trainer. At first I hated him. Yet some how. I came to fall in love with him. I didn't want him to leave. I had to though.

That moment was lasting for a while. It seemed like it would never end. Reality had frozen. The wind was continuing to blow. It wasn't long until Paul turned away though, as a ship's horn blew.

"So I'll see you." His back was now against me, walking down the pale steps down to the dock. I had to say something else. Before he left for good. So I just screamed the first thing I could think of. Stupid or smart.

"One more thing Paul," I cupped my tan hands around my mouth to make sure he heard me. "Let's battle again real soon!" Pikachu cried out as well. He had enjoyed the battle too. The thing that mattered to me was, that Paul had lifted his head and I could have heard a 'huh?' come out of his mouth. I couldn't see his face to my disappointment. He was still for a few moments, before lifting his hand and dropping it slowly in a wave.

That was it though. Paul began walking away for good. Pikachu jumped on my shoulder as I smiled. The wind blew stronger as I lifted my head. I wanted him to stay longer. I could let him. Anyone would have thought I was thinking about my next battle, but it wasn't true. The only thing on my mind was Paul. I couldn't let him leave he was almost out of sight by the time I looked down. Without thinking of anything, I ran down the stairs. Pikachu fell to the ground letting out sparks in surprise. That didn't bother me as I grabbed Paul's wrist spinning him around. Pressing my lips softly against his. I closed my eyes as he widened his, pulling away astounded but my actions.

"I-I..." I couldn't seem to let anything come out my mouth. I could feel my face bright red, Paul's face wide eyes and tiny blush. I bit my lip softly. Paul was against the metal fence, as his face relaxed. I couldn't see his face, it was covered by his hair. Though I could here a soft chuckle coming from him. I look away beginning to back of.

"You really are pathetic," Paul pulled me by the waist, smashing out lips together in a frenzy. It was my turn to be shocked now. I couldn't help but close my eyes and kiss back though. Grasping my arms around his neck as my fingers tangled in his locks. Time had been lost now, the ship's horn continued to go off but I refused to let go of the grumpy trainer in front of me. I don't think he really minded though. We'd pulled away, staring into each others eyes. I noticed the ship leaving. Unless there was another one I didn't know of Paul wasn't leaving anytime soon. I'm sure he noticed this, sighing, taking my hand.

"Guess I'm staying here then." I grinned, gripping his hand. His usual frown still plastered on his face, as we made our way up the staircase. Pikachu jumped up on to my shoulder again. I pet the poor mouse, though he just let out a cry of joy. Pikachu clambered to Paul, rubbing his head against his cheek looking to be pet. I couldn't help but giggle when Paul gave in, giving the electric creature a pet and a tiny smile.

"What are you laughing at, Ketchum?" He shot me a glare, slightly blushing.

"You're cute when you smile, you should do it more." He looked away without saying anything, I continued to giggle as Pikachu had latching back onto my hat. We made our way back to the league's Pokécenter, I was tightening my hold on Paul. My face was red and Paul's dull expression stayed. That was every time he wasn't catching my eyes, when the orbs of darkness would let out a spark of delight.

I honestly didn't care at the time that, Dawn, Brock, Barry and Cynthia were staring at us from a distance. Not sure Paul even noticed, he didn't say anything at least. Even when I jumped up wrapping my arm around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss. He kissed back. Every time we'd kissed if felt like the world had froze. Even so all I could see Paul do when I looked at him.

Was Smile.


End file.
